


Requests from Discord

by Phoenix_Creates



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lucio, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Top Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Creates/pseuds/Phoenix_Creates
Summary: A collection of requests and short prompts from my friends on discord, all Doomcio-centric.





	1. 1st Request

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by Lobster, who wanted demon!Lúcio and somnophilia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio's human is interesting when he's sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first request was from Lobster, who requested demon Lúcio playing with a sleeping Akande.

Humans were interesting.

At one point, demons were feared creatures that shouldn’t have been interacted with nor trusted. Yet is seemed that a high number of humans craved the touch of a demon, willingly offered themselves to any creature within range that was eager to taste. Maybe at first, there was a present fear that took precedence over the arousal, but the line between those emotions soon blurred and crossed until the humans gave in to what they really wanted. They could be stubborn in the beginning but would succumb to their desires sooner or later.

Just as the human Lúcio had been playing with the past few months had done.

It had taken some time to wear down his human’s stubbornness, Akande having denied his existence for the first few days, but all humans were alike; even someone as stoic as Akande had desires he fell victim to. It had just taken some time and patience before Akande finally admitted to himself and the demon that he craved Lúcio’s touch. Lúcio’s persistence and patience had led him to the sweetest of rewards: Akande’s submission. The man had willingly given himself over to Lúcio, exchanging his submission for nights of pleasure with the demon. Complete control was in Lúcio’s hands.

A sweet reward indeed. 

* * *

Lúcio found Akande naked in his bed and dead to the world. He didn’t stir, not even as Lúcio hovered over him and practically drooled on his chest. Akande probably didn’t expect him tonight and didn’t wait up for him, but Lúcio was eager to play. It just wouldn’t be fun if his partner wasn’t awake to enjoy himself.

Normally, he’d wait for Akande to wake up on his own (or wake the man himself with a slap on the ass) but there was something holding him back. In all the times they had been together, all the times Lúcio had pushed into Akande’s deepest desires, all the times he had used magic to spice up their fun, and all the times he had fucked the man, he had yet to see Akande completely unguarded. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Akande’s unrestrained reactions nor hear him crying out like Lúcio wanted; there was still something that caused Akande to hold back and Lúcio wanted to see the man completely wild.

Now that he was asleep, the opportunity had presented itself. Akande had long since given Lúcio permission to do as he pleased, nothing was really stopping him from having fun himself…

His tail curled in delight. This would be fun. 

* * *

Lúcio always thought Akande was gorgeous but he was even more so now: body limp and relaxed, features softened, a pliant thing beneath Lúcio’s hands. Stretched out like a feast that Lúcio couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into and enjoy. And he smelled amazing. One of the main reasons why Lúcio pursued him was because Akande smelled delectable, better than any human Lúcio had encountered before.

He leaned down, gently biting at Akande’s neck and taking deep breaths to get more of that amazing scent. He could spend hours buried in Akande’s neck or chest just taking deep breaths of that scent but that wasn’t his goal tonight.

Tonight he wanted Akande’s cock.

Lúcio waited a moment or two to make sure Akande was truly asleep and when the man didn’t move, Lúcio crawled down until he was faced with Akande’s cock, only half-hard at the moment. Lúcio loved playing with it, running his claws up and down the shaft, wrapping his tail around it and jerking Akande off, watching it twitch and pulse when Akande came. Most of all he loved having it in his mouth, teasing the sensitive head, tracing the veins with his tongue. His mouth started to water just imagining the taste.

He dove down and swallowed the head whole, swirling his tongue around the glans. Akande’s thick thighs jumped as he licked with long, slow strokes. It didn’t take much for Akande’s cock to fill, filling more and more of Lúcio’s mouth until he was practically deep throating it, tracing the vein running along the underside of his shaft. His free hand dropped down to fondle Akande’s balls, taut and heavy under his fingers. He rolled them around, pinching the sensitive skin between his fingers just to hear Akande’s deep groans.

Based on his reactions, it almost seemed like Akande was truly awake: his eyes were still shut and he didn’t move beside little shakes and trembles, but he snored in a way that was odd and unnatural. In the weeks Lúcio had been stalking him, Akande never snored. Had he woken up earlier and had just pretended for Lúcio’s sake? Or had he been awake the whole time but faked being asleep to act out a fantasy he hadn’t disclosed?

It didn’t matter to him. What mattered was making Akande cum. He dragged the flat of his tongue up the shaft of his cock, then dropped his head down to suck on his swollen balls. He couldn’t stop moving, just need to get his mouth everywhere, hear every little noise Akande would make in his sleep when he deep throated him. Groans and gasps left his mouth, noises that drove Lúcio wild and had him fucking the mattress like he was fucking into Akande.

The thought had him pausing again, a new desire forming in his mind: he wanted to fuck Akande.

He wanted it so badly. He wanted to drive that large body into the mattress, throw his legs back and watch his tits jiggle, ram into him until he couldn’t see straight. He wanted to hear Akande screaming for him to go faster, harder, make him cum just with his cock (or tail. Lúcio wasn’t picky about it) then beg for more.

He wanted to fuck Akande while he was sleeping. 

* * *

Akande being asleep kept him relaxed enough that there was virtually no resistance as he slipped a finger into his hole. Another upside was that his muscles were soft and accepting, eagerly sucking in his fingers to keep them warm. He pressed his fingers deeper, rubbing insistently against that one spot that drove Akande wild.

Akande’s reaction was beautiful, arching off the bed, hips jerking up, legs spreading wider. He gave a deep, rattling moan, hands clenching into the bedsheets. Lúcio couldn’t tear his eyes away, locked onto the image of Akande squirming and rocking down onto his finger. 

And that was what Lúcio wanted, those kinds of unrestrained reactions.

He didn’t wait before he added another finger, and then a third since Akande’s hole was so accepting, easily taking all his fingers and refusing to let them go. Imagining that suckling heat around his cock had him fucking the mattress harder, the need for Akande under him getting greater. Akande was just so sexy when he let go; Lúcio needed to see him spread out on his cock. 

He swallowed Akande’s dick once more, the larger man’s legs beginning to shake, unconsciously thrusting into Lúcio’s mouth. His cock was twitching and pulsing, balls drawn up tight. Lúcio let his tongue play over the slit, dipping inside to tease the sensitive hole. Akande was so close, the muscles around his fingers clenching so tightly Lúcio couldn’t pull them free.

And the noises…

Akande was moaning like he was in heat, unconsciously begging for more, calling Lúcio’s name. Lúcio dropped down once more, taking Akande as far down as he could while he pushed his fingers in deeper than he thought possible.

Akande screamed.

Lúcio nearly gagged as Akande came in thick pulses down his throat. A hand came down and forced his head still, holding him still against Akande’s cock while the man thrust into his mouth. He heard Akande cursing under his breath-and cursing Lúcio too-as Lúcio greedily sucked on his softening cock.

Lúcio grinned, letting the limp cock slip from his mouth. Akande had let him go but wasn’t looking at him, one hand across his face to hide his embarrassment. Lúcio wasn’t sure when he woke up, maybe it was when he was being fingered or maybe when he came, but it had been worth it to see his reactions. 

“Had a nice sleep?


	2. 2nd Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akande didn't like the rain. Maybe because he didn't have a reason to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next request was from AyuDev, who wanted rain day cuddles into sleepy sex.

Rainy days were quickly becoming some of Akande’s favorites.

It gave him an excuse to lounge around in bed with his boyfriend, something that he never would’ve done earlier in life. Rainy days were the days to stay indoors with a loved one, laze around the house in each other’s arms, just be together instead of trying to brave the elements.

Akande used to hate rainy days because nothing would get done, but that was because he never had a reason to sit back and enjoy them. But ever since he had gotten together with Lúcio, he wished it would rain more so they would have more indoor days.

He’d gotten used to having Lúcio in his bed, having someone pressed against his body, holding his arm captive and refusing to let go. It was sweet, endearing even, to wake up and see Lúcio snuggled up to him, warm, soft body tight against his. More often than not, he would wake up hours before Lúcio would just to watch the DJ sleep. Sometimes he would even get to hear Lúcio’s sleepy mumbles which were downright adorable. And on rainy days especially, Lúcio tended to doze, making himself comfortable in Akande’s arms and staying in their bed as long as possible. Akande was the type to get out and go, accomplish everything you needed to in a day, but even he enjoyed a lazy day or two in bed, as long as he could share that time with Lúcio. It made his heart soar in a way he had never known before.

It was new and strange and something that he’d been scared of at first, but he wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything. 

* * *

Akande lost track of how long he laid there watching Lúcio sleep but eventually, Lúcio stirred, murmuring sleepily as he blinked open his eyes. He didn’t relinquish his hold on Akande’s arm, rolling his shoulders and stretching a bit before settling back into Akande’s arms. He took notice of the rain battering the window and made a noise of contentment, pulling Akande’s arm tighter around him.

“Good morning,” Akande whispered.

Lúcio gave a half-slurred reply, pressing a lazy kiss to his forearm. Akande couldn’t understand what was said but he assumed it was a greeting. He couldn’t help but chuckle; even someone as energetic as Lúcio ran out of juice every now and then, and when he did, he was content to be a lazy kitten for a few hours.

“Do we have to get out of bed?”

It took Akande a moment to make out what Lúcio said, too quiet and slurred for him to understand. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“Good.” Lúcio sighed happily, twining his fingers with Akande’s. He went silent again, staring out the window at the rain. He idly ran his fingers up and down Akande’s arm, humming quietly to himself as he watched the droplets run down the window pane. Even like this, when Lúcio was simply watching the rain fall, Akande thought the sight was mesmerizing. He was falling into a hole, or maybe had already fallen too deep, but he wished moments like these would last forever. 

* * *

“I can feel your cock Akande.”

Akande hadn’t even been aware that he had fallen into a doze himself until he heard Lúcio speaking. It took a few minutes before his brain caught up, but his body reacted almost immediately, cock stiffening as Lúcio lazily ground against him. He pulled Lúcio closer, close as he could get, until the medic was squished against his chest.

“Wanna fool around?” Lúcio’s voice was barely above a whisper and still heavy with sleep.

“You need your rest.” But his protest fell on deaf ears, Lúcio reaching back and pulling Akande’s cock from his sleep pants. He jerked it with lazy flicks of his wrist, rubbing the head with his thumb. Akande felt himself twitching in Lúcio’s hand. He really did want his boyfriend to rest but his cock was quickly getting interested.

“I can still rest.” Lúcio lifted his shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, lifting his leg and guiding Akande’s cock between his thighs. “Good?”

“Perfect. Just perfect.” Lúcio’s thighs were so smooth, a nice warm space for his cock. The slide was easy, mostly due to the mess he left in Lúcio from last night keeping everything slick and wet for him. He couldn’t help it, rolling his hips against Lúcio while the DJ ground down. Lúcio squeezed his thighs together, creating a tighter space for Akande to fuck into. This was just enough for him, the velvet soft skin of Lúcio’s thighs a perfect hole to for him.

It wasn’t as frantic or rough as their usual sex, but there was no need for that this morning. Lúcio was as docile as a kitten, nuzzling Akande’s arm while he rocked his hips. He’d sigh and hum, making sure to keep his thighs together so that Akande didn’t slip. Akande didn’t care for anything faster than this, the lazy slide between Lúcio’s legs. Rainy mornings like these were not the place for fast-paced fucking, but rather Sunday morning type sex.

He rather liked this, cock held warm between his boyfriend's thigh, cuddling together on a rainy day.

Perfect. 

* * *

Despite his earlier laziness, Lúcio did eventually wake up, much more than Akande did. He was up and eager, squirming against Akande, skin damp from sweat, thighs jumping. Akande must’ve dozed again because it took him a while to realize that Lúcio was mouthing at his arm, teeth scraping at his skin while he tried to grind their cocks together. He wasn’t as awake as Lúcio was but he was easily able to put together what it was that Lúcio wanted.

Akande pulled his arm free from Lúcio’s hold and slipped his cock out of the hole Lúcio made with his thighs, ignoring Lúcio’s whines of protest. The protests were cut off however when Akande reached between them and cupped Lúcio’s ass, two fingers dipping into the gape. Lúcio was nice and stretched from last night, a sticky mess of cum still nestled deep inside of him.

“Akande,” Lúcio pleaded breathlessly, rocking down onto his fingers. “Please, I-“

“Shh.” He pulled his fingers out slowly, Lúcio groaning long and drawn out as he does so, then pushed them back in. “I’ve got you.” His brain was still sleep but Akande managed to spread Lúcio out on his fingers, pushing in to his knuckle and pulling them out slowly. Each time the thick fingers breached him, Lúcio would gasp and clench around them, refusing to let him go. He was trying his hardest to get Akande to fuck him, and Akande was not going to deny him that.

“Are you ready Lúcio?”

Lúcio, eager as ever, nodded and lifted his knees up to give Akande room to move. He was still squirming, still trying to get Akande to move faster and just fuck him. But he went still as Akande pressed the tip of his cock against his wet hole, just barely sinking in. He was making the sweetest, bitten-off noises while Akande pushed in slowly, the wide head of his cock finally breaching. He didn't push any further but it was just enough for Lúcio, who started to rock.

Akande didn't really fuck him, just held Lúcio steady as the younger rocked onto the little bit of cock inside of him. There was no need for him to move, Lúcio doing most of the work himself. All he had to do was lay back and let Lúcio have his fun; he could probably doze off again too and Lúcio wouldn't care.

And he just might've done it again because next thing he knows, Lúcio was clenched tight around him, milking his cock as he came.


	3. 3rd Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio notices some changes the closer Akande gets to the full moon. There's one in particular he's excited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request came from Bee, who wanted come inflation. I added werewolf!Akande to spice it up a bit.

The closer they got to the full moon, the wilder Akande got.

He was still the same pristine, intimidating, clean-cut man that Lúcio knew and loved, but as the full moon approached, Akande started to shift into his other form. A side effect of his transformation was changes in his appearance and attitude.

There are simple changes at first: Akande’s teeth get longer and shaper, his body temperature increased to stifling levels and he forgoes even more clothes than before, his eyes began to change color, his sense of smell got better (Lúcio had gotten used to Akande randomly grabbing him and burying his face into his neck), his body got bigger and he started to exhibit his more animal-like features such as a tail and ears (Akande will not admit that he likes his ears stroked, despite how pleased he was when Lúcio touched them), and Akande became a big cuddler. These changes happened quickly and helped Lúcio to prepare for Akande’s bigger transformation later down the line.

There are other changes of course, such as a change in diet and attitude, but the biggest change was to Akande’s libido: the man got hornier with each passing day up until the full moon, where he would finally shift and spend the night running out all his extra energy and hunting. Lúcio didn’t particularly mind that change; the sex was always intense and the cuddling afterwards was a big bonus.

Tonight was going to be a bit different though.

Akande usually left the night before the full moon to prepare himself for his change. He did it for peace of mind, knowing that he wouldn’t hurt Lúcio if he got too untamed or shifted earlier than expected. It was a safety measure he insisted upon despite Lúcio claiming that he would be fine. Akande really didn’t want to hurt Lúcio if he could avoid it so he distanced himself as much as possible. Lúcio didn’t think it’d be a problem and tried to convince Akande of that.

It had taken some months, but his persistence wore Akande down. Finally, Akande was convinced that, with enough safety precautions and preparation, Akande wouldn’t leave the night before like usual and instead spend it with Lúcio.

And Lúcio couldn’t wait.

* * *

Lúcio is going to have marks on his thighs for days, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Akande folded him in half and fucked him silly.

Akande is merciless, pounding into him over and over again. His fingers feel like iron around his hips, sharp nails digging into his skin. The pain from the marks is nothing compared to all the sensations he’s feeling. Lúcio can’t think of anything beyond the huge cock splitting him apart and the way his hole burns with every thrust. He knew that Akande’s body grew the closer he got to his shift, but he underestimated how much bigger Akande would get, especially his cock. Lúcio was used to Akande's normal girth, but during a shift his cock felt impossibly bigger, pushing him past his limits. The stretch burns but he can't deny how good it feels. He feels drunk, delirious even.

Akande is far past the point of words. He normally isn’t the most vocal in bed but now, as he lets his more animal side take dominance, all he does is growl and snarl, tail thrashing wildly behind him. His eyes are eerily bright and locked onto Lúcio's face, taking in every detail. Kisses were hard and more teeth than anything, their teeth clicking together in an almost painful manner. Akande liked to bite and tug at his lips rather than actually kiss him but Lúcio couldn't find it in himself to complain about that either.

Feral. That was the only way Lúcio could describe him. Akande had gone feral, losing those last dregs of his human mind. Gone was his restraint; his pace was uneven and frenzied, like all he was focused on was bringing himself and Lúcio to satisfaction.

Lúcio can't breathe, can't focus on anything other than Akande fucking him so mercilessly. He wants to grab onto something but he can't control his body. He can't feel anything other than his cock throbbing below and he can't touch himself (he feels like Akande will snap at him if he does). He can only try to hold on while Akande practically uses him, ruts into him so hard he can see stars in his vision.

Akande makes a strange sound, not a growl like he eas expecting, and goes still. He rests on his forearms above Lúcio, chest heaving with exertion. Lúcio waits, trying to gauge Akande's expression. He has no idea what's going on in his lover's mind yet he knows Akande won't hurt him. Despite letting his more feral side take over, Lúcio knows Akande won't hurt him.

Then Akande whimpers (and isn't that cute) and slowly begins to pull out.

"N-no," Lúcio gasps. "No wait. Don't pull out please, please Akande don't pull out. Inside I want it inside me. Come. Come inside me. Please come inside me." He wants all of it, wants Akande to fill him past his limits. He wants _everything._

Akande doesn't even hesitate to slide back in, an animalistic snarl on his lips, wild look in his eyes, as he ruts into Lúcio. It only takes a few thrusts before Akande is coming in thick pulses.

"Yes. Fuck _yes, _yes yes yes." Lúcio is babbling at the first pulse and can't seem to stop as Akande keeps filling him, keeps pumping him full. There was so much already, just from two pulses, and yet Akande was still coming; he could feel it getting fucked deeper inside of him, filling his belly. Akande pressed closer to him, hips steadily moving slower while he came.

He didn't know how long he laid there while Akande filled him-could've been hours or mere minutes-but he heard it when Akande gave a huge sigh and relaxed, one big hand petting across his stomach. Lúcio didn't even have to look down, could just imagine what his belly, full and distended, must look like. He felt swollen just laying here in Akande's arms.

Akande whines like the big puppy he is, nosing at Lúcio's neck to try and get some attention. Lúcio huffs playfully and strokes Akande's surprisingly soft ears. There's no way he's going to even think about getting up right now, not with how weak and heavy his limbs feel right now. Maybe later, he'll get up and clean them up.

For now, he just needs to rest.


	5. The Sun God and the Thunder God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun god is enamoured with the god of thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after me and a couple of the members in the server saw the new thunder skin for Doomfist.

Out of all the gods in their pantheon, Lúcio admired the god of thunder more than anyone else.

He was the odd one out among them, rarely taking his human form and instead choosing to remain in his immortal form: a large, solid mass of a man crafted from only the finest of stone, with streaks of energy flowing to and fro in the cracks of his form. His face was not gentle, not like the wind god or the gods of the seasons. The thunder god did not have a mouth either, only a large gash in his face filled with row upon row of teeth. He was terrifying, just like the very element he controlled. Minor gods feared invoking his wrath, many scared to even be in his presence.

Lúcio was different.

He did not fear the thunder god. He did not whisper around the thunder god. He did not cower away when the thunder god was near. Lúcio enjoyed the thunder god’s company. He did not speak in many words and did not often couple with mortals. He did not feel the need to flaunt his power in front of mortals and did not ask them for their best sacrifices (the mortal did anyways, also fearful of the thunder god choosing to strike them).

He was different than the others and Lúcio found that he liked that the most about the thunder god.

Lúcio found himself constantly seeking out the thunder god. He liked talking to him, found his form intriguing. He was a man of few words but when he spoke, his voice was powerful. Lúcio found himself drawn in no matter what the thunder god spoke of. He would watch in awe when the thunder god raised his fist and struck, conjuring thunder with every strike. He would sit in the thunder god’s realm and admire his station and his work.

And more often than not, Lúcio found himself wrapped in the thunder god’s strong arms.

* * *

“The others will start to think you favor me more than them.”

Lúcio did not care. He was not concerned with the talk of the others. He did not say anything when they had relations with mortals or spawned demi-gods, so they had no reason to speak of his affairs. “Why should that concern me? They talk more about my affairs than their own.”

The thunder god knew better than to say more. Because Lúcio was right; the other gods would talk about Lúcio regardless of what he did. But as the sun god, he was not allowed to make mistakes. Sometimes, the thunder god wondered if the others were just waiting for Lúcio to be vulnerable or to falter somewhere so that they could usurp his throne.

It likely would not happen but the thunder god had his fears.

Lúcio smiled at the thunder god and beckoned him with a finger, spreading his legs invitingly. The thunder god’s mouth could not smile, but the energy flowing in the cracks of his skin seemed to glow even brighter. He was just as excited as Lúcio was, maybe even more. He dropped to his knees before Lúcio, hands running up the back of his thighs.

It always pleased him when the thunder god willingly kneeled between his legs. He could easily command him, but Lúcio did not like using his authority in that way. But the thunder god would get on his knees without much prompting, eager to please.

The thunder god did not have lips. He had teeth and a very wide jaw. Those things did not bother Lúcio in the slightest; rather, they excited him. The feeling of those sharp teeth on his body, scraping along his skin, always riled him up. Just like now, when the thunder god opened his mouth and enveloped his cock.

Despite his fearsome appearance, the thunder god could be gentle. His teeth ever so gently graze over Lúcio’s skin, his tongue slick and warm. Lúcio shivers, already lost in the feeling and the thunder god had only just begun. He sits up slightly, if only to see how rapidly energy would pulse underneath the thunder god’s skin in excitement. It was hypnotic watching the movement, enough that it almost drew Lúcio’s attention away from the thunder god between his legs.

Almost.

He will not last long this way. He never does when the thunder god is between his legs. As powerful as Lúcio is, the thunder god never fails to make him lose control. He’d be embarrassed, but it was a testament to the thunder god’s skill.

“I need you inside me.” His voice shakes with every word. He is right on the edge, but has the overwhelming need for the thunder god to be inside of him.

The thunder god rises to his feet, hooking Lúcio’s legs over his shoulders. His legs protest the position as the thunder god is wide and his shoulders are broad, but it is a small discomfort compared to the immense pleasure he would soon feel.

Lúcio does not take the time to properly undress or take off his jewelry. He is impatient, wanting nothing more than for the thunder god to be inside of him. The thunder god seems eager too, energy crackling beneath his skin. 

It is still strange when the thunder god pushes inside him. He is used to being stretched from the large mass of the thunder god, but the shape and feel of his cock was still foreign. It was warm to the touch but slightly jagged and oddly shaped; making it fit inside Lúcio the first time was a challenge, but one they overcame together. Now Lúcio could take it effortlessly, but the shape was still strange to him.

The thunder god holds tight to his legs and bucks into him, putting all of his strength into fucking his sun god. Lúcio can barely hold on, still taken off guard by the sheer power of the thunder god. The thunder god barely makes any noise, rolling his hips upwards, snapping them into Lúcio and relishing in every gasp he can pull from the sun god. He may not admit it vocally, but his body language says it all.

They are usually careful about their couplings, as it sometimes disturbs the mortal realm. However, they do not think about that this time. Distantly, Lúcio hears powerful cracks of thunders and knows that the mortals are confused. But he cannot care about that when he has the thunder god above him, fucking into him so nicely.

Lúcio is coming in an instant, the thunder god stilling as Lúcio convulses beneath him. He holds Lúcio tight and lets him ride out his pleasure, very slowly rolling his hips. Lúcio feels something searing hot filling him and relishes it in.

The thunder god does not go soft within him, an impossible feat, but he is slow and gentle as he pulls out. The careful slide sends another jolt of pleasure through Lúcio’s body and he shivers. The thunder god rearranges him carefully, moving his body into a more comfortable position as Lúcio refuses to move. He cannot move much but will find his strength at a later time.

“A-Akande.” Lúcio beckons him again. “Come lie with me.”

Akande does not hesitate, slotting himself behind Lúcio and wrapping an arm around him. When they lay like this, Lúcio can hear quiet cracks of thunder under Akande’s skin, similar to a heartbeat and not yet so. The sound is not frightening to him, but soothing: it is strong and irregular and Lúcio loves listening to it.

He presses a kiss to Akande’s hand and feels Akande’s mouth running across his neck. Akande cannot properly kiss him, as he does not have lips, and cannot kiss him unless he reverted to his mortal form. He makes do in his immortal form and Lúcio finds he likes it better this way. While his mortal form is just as handsome, Lúcio likes his immortal form more. Akande is a finely crafted god and Lúcio appreciates his form the way it is.

“I love you Lúcio.”

“I love you too Akande.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out some the other authors that these requests came from, they're all friends of mine and amazing writers. Those friends include:  
AyuDev  
madam_mess  
bluebells  
JRC  
and so many others!


End file.
